The Fantasy Games
by Mylaervain
Summary: Final Fantasy meets Hunger Games. Haleigh Estheim is a victor from the 69th Hunger Games. The Capital know her as Lightning the II. Starting during the events of Catching Fire, what will happen as once again she is faced with life or death decisions. Hope/Light & Cannon Pairings *Obvious Spoilers*
1. The 69th Victor

**Introduction:**__I needed to write the first part of the story in first person, to set the mindset of the character in question. After this introduction, the story will be written in third person to do more than just one point of view. I hope you enjoy the read and took two days to write this and make sure I am happy with the result.

**Crossover Fiction:** Final Fantasy 13 and Hunger Games:_  
_**Timeline:** Starts during Catching Fire - Victory Tour

**Obvious Spoilers ahead!**

* * *

I can remember the day I volunteered for the Hunger Games as if it were yesterday. I was seventeen years old and almost out of the running to compete in this pageant. I didn't originate as a career tribute even though I live in District Four in the country of Panem. I volunteered to save my adoptive cousin, Obera Dia Sabrina.

To the people of the capital, my name is Lightning, but I am not the original. That honor belongs to my mother, Claire Farron Esthiem. I was trapped in a city full of people that I didn't know and was being trained to fight to the death and murder people. Oh, and lets not forget that these people reveled in the annual excitement of the games because they are ignorant and have nothing better to do with their time.

Since I wasn't a career, the odds weren't in my favor. I didn't look overly powerful, and my district doesn't have that many victors. Since I was certain that I was about to die, I wanted to go out with my dignity intact. I wanted something to cling to and keep my strength for the days to come. In my interview with Ceaser Flickerman, I told the capital that my name was Lightning.

Lightning flashes once and fades away; it can not protect and only destroys. Like the story goes for my father when he was a child, my mother's quotes were proven to be wrong. Lightning II had staying power with the sponsors and gave me what I needed to survive.

My games experience, there isn't much to say about that. On the cameras I was starved, chased, pranked, trapped, starved more and had a bloody battle to the death with the tribute from District One. It's an average story that most of the fellow victors can tell. Names and locations are different and the last dance might vary some. I am caught on tape covered in blood and screaming as the final cannon went off.

I am now 23 years old and a mentor to kids that will face their own fate. Except for the annual games, I am practically paid to keep out of trouble and to breathe. Most of the other victors call me Light, permissions given on a person by person basis. There are the victors that I can't stand, and wish that it wasn't them that won their games. Who am I kidding? Nobody decent ever wins these things, we have all killed someone.

...Just not all of us relish in our kills and celebrate what we did... Tributes like Enobaria who is known for her pointed teeth.

I chose to take my mother's name for myself for what I think were the right reasons. Yes, the capital love to play with my name and shout it, but it's also a warning to my enemies. I think that was a part of what she was thinking when she created that name for herself. She said it was to become strong enough to take care of Aunt Serah when their parents died.

Then I have to stop myself and question why I had to justify using my mother's name like I am... I don't have to convince anyone that I am capable as a person. The capital doesn't see me as a murderous young woman who under normal circumstances would have been tried and executed for murder.

Hobbies are what I am supposed to be doing with my time in between the Hunger Games. Mine consist of digital photography and crafting with fabrics to sell on this site called Etsy. The districts do have the internet, those that can afford it anyways. For me, it's a part of the whole Victor package. I am blocked from most communication and news sites, and the sites that I am allowed to have messaging always goes through capital managed filters.

If it doesn't originate in my district I don't get to know what is going on in the world. It would bother me more if it wasn't just a thing to do when I have to show for hobby accountability and make the people happy. I am on a couple game sites if I am really that bored.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_Story will be third person from this point on**.**_

* * *

Haleigh looked up, breaking from her thoughts. It sounded like someone was coming . Paranoia was something from her games and it was doubtful that it would ever go away. She was the type that if not for her parents living with her there would be a knife hidden in every room. Part of their job was to make sure Haleigh stayed sane. She didn't require them living with her to keep her sanity as much as she convinced her therapist, but she just wanted them close.

She bought another house close to Victor's Village so that she could move Serah and Snow into it. Without rent to worry about, Haleigh covered the utility bills so Snow only had to worry about bringing home the bacon. The tough months Haleigh covered no problem, but if she did everything her precious uncle would have too much time on his hands. Time that he could spend getting into trouble.

Her father kept track of finances while her mother cooked dinner. Sabrina was paid to make sure her garden was well kept so she has a way to help support her family. Sazh and Dadj was lucky enough to get a job that didn't need her to help most of the time. Most of the spare funds went towards supporting the hobby so that nobody in the capital would throw a fit with how Haleigh spends her money.

The young woman had relaxed when she seen the greyish pink hair of her mother walking through the doorway. From the looks of things she had just been shopping.

"Hi mom," Haleigh greeted while she looked down at the details of the wood on the table.

Light paused as she sat the bags on the counter and sat down at the table. "Your doing it to yourself again, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Haleigh replied as there was no point in trying to hide it. "I am sorry that I used your name in the capital. I shouldn't have done that. I just..."

"You take after me, so it's fitting that you used it." the original Lightning replied, calmly.

Haleigh doubted that. "You picked up the name when grandmother died. You did it for Aunt Serah. I did it to hide behind you. I was thinking that I would be alright if I could pretend that I was strong like you."

Light had pointedly stared at Haleigh. "You are like me. Think about how you got in that situation in the first place. You volunteered for family. Sabrina isn't blood kin, but she is your cousin just the same. I volunteered to go on a purge to rescue Serah. Taking the name ensured the sponsors that gave you what you needed to get home."

"Now I am nothing but someone who makes her money on the pile of bodies that she piled up for the sake of entertainment." Haleigh finished the statement not exactly feeling better about herself. "At the end of the chain of events in the old world, you were able to do something worth more than television ratings for the people."

Light didn't know what to say to counter that one. She didn't look down on Haleigh for any of what she does for a living. That was the government's fault that it happened. A lot like how they created La'cie to use to scare the people. Different technology in the world so it was required to use different means to keep rebellions in check and the oppressed from rising up.

"Nobody decent ever wins these things." Haleigh commented. "Mellark was the rare one. He gets to keep his sanity while he didn't actually maliciously kill anyone."

"That's debatable as well," a male voice entered the room while footsteps slowly came down the stairs. "Sorry, but overheard the conversation. Remind me again how you spend your salary, please?"

Haleigh was quiet while she thought about it. Her father made sure the books were accurate, so he knew well what she did. "I use it to help support you guys. That doesn't make up for the fact that I have to watch today's youth and wonder whose fate will be in my hands as a mentor."

"Again, that's not your fault. Your the reason Sabrina's alive. She would have probably died at the opening of the games." Light tried to reassure Haleigh, but wasn't sure if it would stick. This time of year was the Victor's Tour, when she would have to stand and be seen while the district greeted the newest victim of the games.

The mother knew that the actual games were dreaded but it wasn't until Haleigh came home that she fell apart. Starting from the time of the reaping, the world sees the Lightning personna. It is like a suit of armor that her child wears to keep herself from breaking in the middle of the games when her charges face trouble. It was a vicious cycle, and one that she wishes with all she once was that she could have prevented it.

She was too sick in her bed to even attend the ceremonies, Snow had a broken leg and couldn't fight. Fang was ill too, and Vanille was taking care of them both. Sazh, Hope, and Dadj in attendance, but there were too many peacekeepers to do anything but get themselves killed. The children that would have been saved would more than likely have been gunned down. In other words, there was nothing that could be done when Sabrina's name was called and the replacement volunteered her life in exchange. They had went over that dozens of times while they watched Haleigh fight for her life.

"The only person that hasn't forgiven you is yourself." Light told Haleigh as she got up and gave her daughter a hug. "Why don't you head upstairs and soak in the tub for a while. I need to put up the groceries and work on lunch. You have a couple hours before you have to put on your game face."

"Okay mom," Haleigh replied, sensing that there was no more point to talking about what's going on with her. Her family was there for her and she knew it. They could all say the same exact thing, but until she could believe it, nothing would change how she felt. They didn't blame her and was jovial to see her return alive. There was no doubt for how much they love and appreciate her. Haleigh felt that it was easier for them to accept her with what she did when they didn't have to deal with the dreams every night.

Hope reached forward as Haleigh was about to pass him and pull her into another hug. "Just remember, we love you. We know your occupation isn't something you want to do. Your a wonderful person. Just wish you would see that for yourself.

There ya go, Haleigh thought, confirming her previous thoughts about how wonderful and forgiving they are towards her. She didn't deserve them. Some other girl that was better than she was deserved to have this family. This was the life that she was born into and what she had become. The best she can do is make sure her family were as comfortable as the capital would allow it.

Hope eventually released her to do as she was suggested by her mother. Before he said anything, he sadly watched Halo (Haleigh) walk upstairs towards her room. It would be then that he sat down at the mahogany table and stared at Light's butt while she finished putting away the produce.

"What?" she said, catching Hope in his daydreaming expression.

"Just enjoying the view," he replied while Light smirked playfully.

"Maybe later," she replied after staring at her husband for a moment in contemplation. Leaning over from her place at the kitchen counter. "Much later... Though traumatizing our daughter might make her think about something different for a while."

"As much as that might sound like fun, we should wait." Hope replied, knowing that Light wasn't seriously about doing it without privacy when they could be interrupted by anything and anyone. She was only teasing him and it was a good distraction.

"I should go back to what I was working on," Hope spoke after taking a moment to kiss his wife.

* * *

"Hello!" Sabrina greeted the Esthiem family when the time to meet at the Justice Building rolled around. Dressed in a light blue dress and black sandals, she ran up and gave hugs. She was the sweetheart of the generation, someone that believed that violence was never an answer to anything. She was innocent for someone in this world and state of country.

It was moments that Sabrina shown how good of a person she is that Haleigh can feel easier about what she did.

"Looks like they are making sure we behave." Fang commented, calling attention to the fact that there were more peacekeepers than normal in this event.

Off and on since Katniss Everdeen had offered her partner Peeta Mallark those Nightlock berries, there have been excitement in the districts. Uprisings and other volatile actions have taken place, and that was something Haleigh avoided. While she wanted to join in the frey and let loose her tension, she's watched by the capital. While the fighting goes on, she stays at home and prays to whoever might be listening that Serah can keep Snow at home.

"To the right we have our victor Lightning the Second talking with her family."

Haleigh waved and glanced towards the cameras, knowing the capital would want a facial shot. She didn't smile, but stare straight at the camera ahead. Hi, I acknowledge your existence, I am just here doing my thing. One by one the other victors of the district arrived, each noted by the cameramen until the train holding the current victors appeared on the monitor off to the side of the Justice Building. It was time to stop and be quiet while the ceremony part of it took place.

"Live on tv," Snow commented. "You get to see how life sucks for District Four while you sit on the couch and stuff your face with Doritoes and Mountain Dew."

Haleigh glanced over and gave a weak smile. "Don't forget that while you watch the Victor's tour, your supposed to drink this wine stuff and puke everything so you can eat some more."

Vanille spoke before everything had to be quieted down. "It's still shocking that they do that."

The train was pulling into the station, so Mayor Thurman walked up to the podium. Then came a drawn out speech while Peeta and Katniss took their places, and look a little tense up there. The reason probably had something to do with the actions of the district. Some believed that it was an act of love and nothing more and the majority think defiance. It could have been a bit of both as well. Without asking Katniss directly, the world would never know. It was doubtful that the president would risk that given the general mood of the district.

"Shouldn't you follow them into the building?" Serah asked Haleigh while the Peacekeepers ushered the current party inside. Haleigh took a look at the digital camera to check the quality of images that she had taken during the ceremony. Some of Mallark, some of Miss Everdeen looking at Peeta with googly eyes. Haymitch drunk like usual was an amusing sight.

"I am not on the invite list this time." Haleigh replied, not seeming to be bothered by that. "The current events are making the government extra paranoid I guess. It's good to get this over with anyways."

Slowly the square emptied as the cameras were shut off and there was no need for people to be here. Slowly their group had separated to head towards their own homes. The latest tribute families, Haleigh watched the father before she had followed her family. She tried her best to bring one of them home safely, and there wasn't anything more that she could have done.

The upcoming Quarter Quell, the 75th Hunger Games, Haleigh didn't like the way the sound of that felt. Still the rest of the evening would be spent quietly at home. Life would go on as it normally would. They would only stop the daily stuff to watch the Victory Tour and go about their business.

* * *

Finally the day of the Capital Interview with Caesar Flickerman arrived and it would be a day that everyone was invited over. That was a tradition to do a family dinner. Everyone gathers around the large television in the living room and watch the mandatory programming. As far as the employees of the Hunger Games go, he's one of the decent people in it. Or that is the way he seems. Haleigh couldn't tell anyone any of his personal information, just what everyone sees on the television.

They see a man who interviews the tributes and tries his best to make them shine. He presents them to the citizens and helps them get the sponsors they need. He has the job of presenting the games to the public, but he's the voice. Not the actual Gamemakers that are responsible for the schematics of the arena.

The interview, most of it wasn't really all that important. Just a bunch of idle chatter. Recap of the games and the Victor's Tour. The family group didn't pay too much attention to it, just taking the chance to eat well and enjoy the pleasure of companionship. To thank the gods that may be watching, whoever they believe in on an individual level they were together.

It was when Dadj pointed out on the screen that Peeta Mallark was on his knees that they started paying attention to the screen itself. The silence was thick enough that it could have been cut with a knife.

"Well, that's different..." Snow spoke, while everyone processed the marriage proposal that had just happened. Of course it was different, nobody ever had two victors before.

Light replied. "Yeah, I would say so. Nobody was ever allowed to have two victors before. If you recall, this was a fluke."

"Now their lives are officially ruined by the games. Their going to make sure that they pay for it for the rest of their lives. Though maybe they will be spared of some of the horror of being a victor." Haleigh said, relying on her knowledge of what it's like to be a victor.

"I doubt they will be spared from having to do your job as a future mentor." Sazh pointed out. None of them were spared from any of it except for Annie because her mind snapped beyond repair in the arena. As long as there were other victors, she wouldn't have to have that kind of guilt hanging over her head. She and Mags would ensure that, as well as Finnick.

Light studied Haleigh's reaction to that as the daughter didn't say anything about what she meant. The expression was haunted, hinting at some form of secrecy. Fang had been paying attention and noticed as well since all Haleigh did was ball her fist and clench the fabric on her pants as if she were holding onto something.

"Your probably right. It's something that we all have to face. Mentoring kids and... I am going to go to bed." Haleigh stood up and avoided everyone's gazes and headed straight for her room.

Hope got up and followed Haleigh up the stairs, intending to see what was going on through her mind, and to make sure that she was alright. Light got up and started to gather up the leftovers, to start separating them to send home. Fang followed her into the kitchen to help clean up the mess from dinner.

"She's hiding something isn't she?" Fang asked, trying to break the silence between her and her best friend.

Light turned on the water to start doing the dishes. It was something that Haleigh normally did, but wasn't going to remind her of that with the mood she left the room in. "Yeah, and that's nothing new. I have suspected it since the time she came home from her own tour. Until she is ready to tell us, I don't think we will get it out of her."

Fang didn't know what to say while she started drying off the dishes and putting them away where they go. "Well... I guess we just have to wait till then, and hope she doesn't go suicidal on us."

"I don't think she will." Light placed another plate in the rinse side of the sink. "She won't as long as she has us to take care of. She would have done it already I think. I haven't seen her cutting or anything like that. Just stares into space when it bothers her."

Serah, Snow and Evan entered the kitchen after a little while, to announce the fact that they felt it was time to head home. After a hug and a kiss on a cheek was exchanged between the sisters, Claire pointed at a package on the table. "Take that with you. All you have to do is heat it up and there's tomorrow's dinner."

"Thanks sis," Serah said as Snow picked up the package. "I will see you tomorrow when I come by to do laundry."

* * *

Snow was a little distracted, thinking about things in general. Somewhere in Panem, people were celebrating the engagement of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark. Somewhere that didn't involve being here. It would be hard to tell what the mood in the district would be tomorrow since people were claiming that she did what she did to defy the capital, but it was hard to tell. Maybe it was both, he thought as he waved and said good night.

Heroes are allowed to have romances right? Fight for that someone you love and succeed at it? The main thing that held him back from participating in the couple of uprisings that have happened this year was the fact that he would be recognized. That would make his family pay for defying the capital. He seen what had happened to the people that were caught and he didn't want to see them shoot Serah while he watched from the stocks. He heard something about the inciter being taken to the capital for future torment.

If it was just going to be him that would be punished, you bet he would rebel. Heroes never die... But innocent people pay for the heroes failures. He wanted to fight, but Snow realized from years ago that sometimes you can't. At least until the right moment.

Serah walked beside him with Evan trailing not too far away. Evan fortunately made it through the age that he could be taken as a tribute to the games. There were probably far worse fates than that if he knows the mindset of the tyrant as intimately as he did before everyone woke up here.

"Do you think we will ever know brighter times again?" Snow asked, keeping his voice to where only his family can hear them.

Serah shrugged as she couldn't be certain. The people were angry and wanted a better life, but there wasn't anything they could do. They were in the disadvantage and was reminded of that every time they tried to make their voices heard. "I don't know. As long as I have you and Evan, I will fine. It helps to keep everyone close, but I would be lost without you."

In other words Snow, don't do anything foolish and incite a riot. I know you were thinking that when you saw how Haleigh reacted to the news of the engagement. Everyone may not have pushed, but they saw the wear and tear on their own. It makes anyone want to punish the shadows.

"I love you too, Serah," Snow replied as they got to their house. Evan unlocked the door and they went inside. In the containers, there were ice packs that would be enough to keep the food cold enough to not spoil. "I think perhaps we should go to bed. Tomorrow should be a better day now that the tour is going to be over."

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

Well, that was an interesting chapter to write. For the longest while, I was debating if I should write this fic or not. Especially with several other works in progress. Never the less, here it is. I may not update it for quite a while, I need to get some progress on my other fics. I intend to try to do this the justice that Final Fantasy 13 would require. The tricky part to figuring this out was why on earth Lightning would allow her offspring to face that without it being over her literal dead body...

Or Snow and everyone else for that matter. Anyways, let me know what you think please. Read and Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. The Tribute

"Do you trust me?" Evan asked Haleigh after he had taken the time to peel her away from her crafting supplies. Thirty minutes ago he arrived at her house, let in by Light. She was distracted and frustrated with the fabric of whatever plushie that she was working on. He took the moment to invite her for the walk, saying he wanted a change of scenery and insisted that Halo could benefit from it as well.

"Why in the name of hell do you ask me that?" Haleigh replied, startled at the question. Of course she trusted her cousin! She knew that if there was a point to joining her in the arena when she volunteered, he would have. The situation last year was a first and last in Hunger Games history, a fluke. No way he would have been allowed to life if he got to the finals. So staying home and safe was the best way to support her in the games.

Evan reeled back realizing that the way he started this conversation was in fact too strong. "Sorry, sorry. I mean to try to let you know that whatever you are hiding, you can trust me."

Haleigh sat down on the grass, somewhere between the village and town. Nobody around that would be interested in listening to them. "Hiding something? What good would it do to hide something from you guys?"

"Oh, I don't know." Evan answered as he sat down a foot away from her. "It's the way you return when you have to take these trips to the capital. Your more paranoid about people touching you but don't turn us away. The fans loving the Star-Crossed lovers from District 12. You said something about that marriage either saving or condemning them."

Haleigh didn't bother to deny it as she realized that would be pointless. It was true that there were more than meets the eye when a Victor has things to lose. She flinched for too long, and Evan took that as a cue that he is right.

"What is it?" he gently coaxed, not trying the trust question again. His cousin that he thinks of in a sisterly way was vulnerable, he didn't want to upset her more. She may hate that coddle thing, but it was in his nature to want to protect her.

Haleigh sighed. She had to think about the fact that this didn't just happen to her. Evan probably suspects by now, but she shouldn't confirm it. "It's not my secret to just give away. I am not the only one stuck with dealing with it, and if mom finds out, she will get herself killed. It is important that you keep this suspicion to yourself. Do you understand me?"

The look that she gave Evan was desperate The last thing that she needed was her reasons to be taken away from her. Everyone knew what happened to Haymitch because he defied the Capital. He only used the force field as a weapon to save his life, not openly defy them. Johanna has stated before that she doesn't have a reason to let them get away with crap, Halo never asked her what happened.

"So it's tr..." Evan asked in dread while he felt his stomach sink into his guts. Haleigh quickly glared at him and spoke, cutting his question off.

"Don't finish that question and I don't have to lie to you. Yes, I trust you, and I would tell you everything if I can." She gave as honest an answer as she felt was safe to do so. "Why do you think that no matter how many years have passed I have never openly sought to piss them off?"

"They would punish you." Evan replied, a question that really sounded more like a statement.

Haleigh nodded her head, as she searched for the right way to say this. No sugar coated words came, so she just talked plainly. "They could kill me off if they wanted to, but that would put a damper in their agenda. You guys are expendable assets to them. If I did something, they would take it out on you. They have done it before."

Evan didn't say anything as he thought about it. To him, it made sense. Despicable as it may be, the point of the games is to keep them in line, and what good would it do if their Victors weren't able to be controlled.

"It isn't a matter of not trusting you, Evan." Haleigh said, calmly as she stared at the grass in front of her. "The truth is that I do trust you. I know that you have my back... Look at this way. If I don't answer your suspicions, then you can go about your day knowing you won't have to lie on my behalf. If you knew something that would send mom in a frenzy and didn't tell her, it wouldn't be your fault. As for the state of mind that I have when I return from the capital, losing your tributes never gets any easier. Anyone that isn't a complete bastard will be asking themselves what they could have done differently to bring one of them home. Is there anything that I could have done better? Did I make the right call here? Are their families going to despise me for this? It never ends. My hands are always going to be stained red because of some choice that I have made. If in fact there is something I am hiding, it's to protect what I have left that is worth protecting."

"I see. I am sorry Haleigh, I shouldn't have been that blunt about it. I just noticed you were darker than usual, and wanted to get you alone to ask about it." Evan apologized, not meaning to upset his cousin. Not maliciously. What he wanted was to know what was bugging her. So in a way he meant to? He had a hard time figuring out what what he wanted and should have expected out of the exchange.

Haleigh turned towards him with a small smile. "It's alright. You just proven why I trust you. I know you meant well."

Evan smiled, mostly because she was. She wasn't mad at him, and was genuinely happy to know she trusted him. He stretched his arms out wide, hoping that she would accept the comfort that he had to offer. She had a smile on, he mused, but I bet she is still pretty shaken.

She accepted the hug, held on for a few minutes before she had been ready to back away. "I am going to go to the Justice building and see what the Tesserae signups are looking like. Want to come with?"

Now Evan was disturbed as his face contorted. That was one area that he wanted to avoid. Brought back too many memories of having to go there personally. "Why do you want to do that? Isn't that torture that you don't otherwise need?"

"I have an extra ten dollars that I don't have much that I want to do with. It could buy a few loaves of bread for someone that needs it." She replied. "It helps me feel better."

Evan recalled what she had said moments ago about something that she could be doing to help someone survive. That had helped put it in abstract what she was wanting to do. "Yeah, then I need to get home so that I can get ready for work tonight."

* * *

"I don't see what is so important about the girl from 12's wedding photo shoot that warrants it to be required watching." Lightning said while she, Halo, and Hope watched the tv. The dresses were nice, certainly designed by the capital. Maybe entertaining for those in the districts, but worth disrupting the evenings of those in the districts, certainly not. For her, it was something she could have slept through.

Hope spoke, thoughtfully. "They want to subdue us. To get us to think that the people that are trying to rebel because of the berries incident If she did it out of love for the boy, then maybe we would back down. It won't work, so it's just entertainment for the capital."

Light didn't disagree. "They can keep their entertainment to themselves."

"and stay tuned for a following announcement from President Snow." Ceasar Flickerman stated as the thing turned to commercial break.

"I would rather not." she said, but sat back down. She was ready to turn off the monitor, to ignore whatever Snow would have to say. "This better be good."

"We will see what he has to say when the commercials are over, Love." Hope replied while Haleigh didn't say much at all.

Haleigh didn't look as disgruntled when the proposal was made, so nobody had anything to worry about for the moment. She was calm and content to not say much at all. There wasn't much to say that her parents didn't already know about the wedding. It would happen in the capital because they wanted it to be that way.

The cameras were turned to the president as he went to take the podium. Standing up there looking sharp and regal, he reminded the world that the 25th Anniversary, the First Quarter Quell, as a reminder that their actions are the reason that their children are dying, there was not a drawing. Instead they had to vote themselves on whose children to send as Tribute.

"I am grateful that we weren't awake for that." Hope said, giving Haleigh a nervous look. She was paying attention to what was on the screen, waiting to hear what the next quell's theme would be.

The president continued to the next quell. The 50th anniversary of the Hunger Games. "On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capital citizen, every district is required to send twice as many tributes."

"That's the anniversary that Haymitch Abernathy won." Haleigh commented. She was still absorbed with the tv. It would be something she would have to fret about, and if she can mentally start preparing now, then she can deal with it easier when the time comes.

They watched as President Snow reached to his side, where a young man holding a box waited. He picked up the card and opened it. In no big hurry, as if they didn't have anything better to do than to watch him. "On the 75th anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the might of the Capital, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

"WHAT!" Light bolted up, glaring daggers at the tv. If they could travel through monitors and distance, there would be an assassination tonight. Then her head turned to watch Haleigh, anger showing in her eyes.

Hope wrapped his hands around Haleigh, trying to offer comfort while he absorbed the reading. This he angered him as well, but there wasn't anything that he could do. Even though he knew very well that they were as likely to change that announcement as they were to suddenly stop the games, he tried to console anyways. "Maybe they will take a look at it and change their minds. Anything is possible."

"Hardly..." Haleigh spoke while she was in an euphoric stunned state. Euphoric type of stupor, but not one derived from happiness. There were three female victors still living in District Four. There was a one in three chance of her name being drawn from that fish tank. One old woman that they all loved and looked up to, and crazy insane Annie. Then there was her, pretty rough around the edges and still capable of handling herself. "Odds aren't in our favor."

She hugged her father as her mother reached over to turn off the TV. Then join the other two members of her family sitting on the couch. Her hand reached up and squeezed Haleigh's shoulder. They all knew that that card wasn't going to be the original theme for the quell. This kind of coincidence was on purpose. People are revolting, it makes sense for Capital to want to put the pressure on the rebels to stop.

Haleigh let her parents give them the comfort that they wanted to try to give while a part of her was still in denial. They were supposed to be safe from the games since they already been through it. It wasn't in the original rules that the victors would have to fear that fish bowl again. For her, instead of 1 in 100 and higher odds of being drawn, it was one in three. After what felt like forever, she seen a flicker of light dance across the wall, coming from a window.

Moving outside, Haleigh found a group of the other tributes gather around in the street. Finnick, Mags, a few other tributes were outside, discussing the situation that they have found themselves into. The general mood was anger, and utter shock. The general topic was what would they do about this. Various ideas bounced back and forth, everyone involved with something to say. Nobody really wanted to go back into the arena.

It started to really sink in what Haleigh's options were. Running wasn't really an idea, too many people would attract attention. The mood for another revolt was low due to people still recovering from the last failure. For her, the options were either go in the arena... Or let an eighty old woman and Annie be reaped.

"I am going inside." Haleigh spoke, shaking her head at the thought of it. "I don't have the answers to this, and since we know this is really to rid Panem of the Star-Crossed lovers, not much point to protest this. I want to do something other than stand here with my thumb up my butt."

With that... She headed inside.

* * *

"Haleigh, there is a game maker here and he insists that he talk to you." Light peeked inside the room where Evan and Haleigh were engaged in chess. The expression on the mother's face was general disinterest. If she had her way about it, nothing related to the capital would be allowed to cross the freshhold.

"Evan was winning anyways," Haleigh replied, looking up at her cousin. Chess was a dull game anyways, and it wouldn't really offend her any to admit that he won. "Sorry, I better go see what he was wants."

"Hey, I understand. I should probably be getting home anyways." Evan replied, getting up and heading towards the door.

Haleigh looked to her mother. She didn't want to talk to this person any more than Mom wanted to have it as a guest. "Thanks Mom. I should probably go see what he wants..."

**20 Minutes Later**

"So let me get this straight... YOU expect ME to believe that you are a part of a rebellion centered from a blown up district, and you want me to volunteer to protect someone I never even met just because you want her for your revolt?" Haleigh was angry. If it wasn't for the fact that her family would pay for her actions, she would physically throw this man out of HER house. "Where was your rebellion when I had to watch several children get sent to slaughter? Now you want to save a bunch of adults?"

"Miss Esth..." He spoke, keeping calm while staring into eyes that would kill him if a look could.

Haleigh interupted. "It's LIGHTNING! If your going to talk to me, refer to me with respect, Gamemaker Havensbee."

She wasn't paying any attention to the fact that by now, her parents could overhear the conversation. Lightning and Hope waited in the den, for this meeting to be over with. They would have been listening through the door if not for the men that guarded it. Peacekeeper uniforms the men wore. Not a word was said, but the parents didn't need to. They understood eachother's thought process well enough that they were almost telepathic.

"Miss Lightning. I want you to understand that we want to fight to make Panem a better place. Until Miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark, nobody was ready to fight. Wouldn't you want to be a part of that?" He asked, trying to get control of the situation again.

"I don't trust you." she stated. Putting that on the table right up front.

"Miss Lightning," Plutarch patiently spoke. He came here knowing that Haleigh has a temper. He was prepared to endure that and calm the storm. "I understand why. If you agree to this, we will pull you and your allies out of the arena when we rescue Miss Everdeen. If you are not in this alliance, you will be left there. Do you want that?"

No, Haleigh thought, but didn't say as of yet. If this man wanted to involve her into a rebellion that would risk her family, she would make sure it was well worth it. "I can take what President Snow wants. I wouldn't be a part of your plans. But..."

She left it there, to see how badly he wanted her compliance. There were other victors here worth volunteering for at least. It would be torturous to try to keep her friends alive without being in that arena.

"You have something you want?" He asked. He picked up on the lingering statement.

"When you rescue us from the arena, you have someone here on standby. If you are telling me the truth, you should have no problems with me giving you a list of names and adresses. Several of these people are capable of helping you, and they will be allowed to decide for themselves if they fight for you or not. If you take me to District 13 and my family is there, and I continue to participate in your rebellion."

The man smiled and held out his hand. "You have my word. I will personally make sure your family gets to safety if you volunteer to protect Katniss Everdeen."

Haleigh still wasn't sure if she should trust him or not. She had no proof that he was telling the truth about District 13. If this man wanted to, he would have her for treason. Her hand appeared with hessitation and extended it forward, shaking.

Haleigh wrote down the list of names: Katzroy, Obera Dia and Yun residence, Villiars, and here. Everyone evacuated for continued service. The choice to fight in the rebellion was up to them, but a few she knew would. If she died in the arena, if this word was honored, then the support would be her last gift to her family. It was better than volunteering without anything to show for it.

She didn't know how she would live with herself if she let Mags and Annie go into the arena. She would have done it anyways, Haleigh knew that already. It was decided days after the Quell theme was announced. She didn't mention it, and now opprotunity knocked to set plans into stone. Once the contract was to her liking, She signed it.

"Thank you for your time, Lightning." Plutarch stood up, and collected the papers. Storing them into the brief case, he took his leave.

"Your Lightning, huh?" Claire smirked, with a raised eyebrow when she came into the hallway. The real question was: What happened that made you make such a brash statement.

"He pissed me off." Haleigh replied. Coming up with an explaination that would satisfy her mother and not give everything away yet. She had signed the deal, but she wasn't ready to tell her family that she was going into the arena yet. "I think he's going and trying to get Victors to agree to something to better work his games."

Truthfully, it scared her as well.

* * *

**The Reaping**

"I feel sick to my stomach," Haleigh confessed to Finnick while they walked towards the square of District Four. Everyone walked together, to give the people of their district a sense of pride. These are our Victors. They will go to their second reaping with their heads held high. We do not fear any enemy.

Too bad the show was all it was. The closer they came to the square, the more nervous she was.

Finnick gave her a smile. "It will be alright. May not be pretty, but you will see. Don't forget, we are allies."

"It will be okay. Your a strong one, Light." Mags spoke. The old woman grinned and patted the younger woman on the back. "Pretty soon, we will all be sitting around my coffee table talking about good things. Just hang in there."

Mags didn't speak clearly enough for everyone to be able to understand her easily, except to those that spent a lot of time around the woman. Haleigh remembered just why she would have gone into the arena. She wouldn't leave that sweet old lady to whatever the tyrants cooked up. She was like a grandmother to her.

Annie was quiet, clinging to Finnick. She was the one that shown how they all felt about this. Nobody would look down on her for it.

Mags had touched her. Annie knew nothing about the plans. Nobody would put her into jeapordy knowing what the capital would do. "It will be alright."

"She's right, Annie. It won't be you." Haleigh reassured.

* * *

_War. Terrible war. _

As if War was anything but terrible, Haleigh thought while standing there. Her parents were in the usual family waiting areas. They knew what she was going to do, and understood that she loved them. Lightning looked like she was wanting to do something about this, and took lots of explaining to get her to agree to act when the time came.

_Widows... Orphans... A motherless child... _

Yes... Nice and dramatic. Need to explain more about how war is horrible. Talk about the very children you want to kill! Brilliant! She took her eyes off the screen. It was seen a dozen times already. Instead she just focused on the platform that she would be standing in a few minutes.

_This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen Districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them, Brother turned on brother until nothing remained._

_And then came the peace... Hard fought. Sorely won. A people rose up from the dying ashes and a new era was born. But freedom was a cost... When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know of this treason again... _

_And so it was decreed that each year the various citizens and districts in the country of Panem that each section would offer up in tribute, one young man and one young woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness._

_This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future._

The video played, the usual capital propoganda. This is how we safeguard our future alright, she thought. This is how we make you watch helplessly while your children slaughter themselves.

While Alonzo Copperman made his flouncy way towards the bowl, Haleigh once again suspected that he was gay. She never asked him about it. She didn't want to get into that discussion with him.

"Ladies first," he stated, reaching into the bowl. This was it, the woman thought as she felt the world on her shoulders. She couldn't turn back. Not when her family and friends are counting on her to not back down from this.

She was going into hell...

"Now, the lovely lady to represent District Four," He announced, in his capital dialect. He reached into the bowl and unfolded the paper. "ANNIE CRESTA!"

The moment her name resounded through the arena, Annie broke down in tears. Her worst nightmares were coming to reality. Protocol had to be followed, Haleigh gulped while she eventually got to the stage.

"Do we have any volunteers?" he asked, watching the crowds.

Haleigh looked to Mags and then to her parents, stepping forward. Then she stared at the stage. Her inner desires were screaming not to do this, but her conscience wouldn't allow such a thing. Took a deep breath... "I VOLUNTEER FOR TRIBUTE!"

Sure as her words rang through the square, Haleigh migrated back into the personna that the Capital knew of her. Feeling better about the ordeal now that the plans were in motion. It was mechanical movements that had put her to the stage, Annie couldn't wait to get out of the Tribute Spotlight. But... The young lady stopped and hugged Halo.

"Thank you," she spoke, letting her pass.

Haleigh Estheim, District Four Victor, District Four Tribute. She stared off into the crowd as Alonzo approached the male tribute bowl. She knew the words that she had parted with, and even left envelopes expressing how she felt. Her will in case things went south left everything that could be left to her parents. They would be taken care of for a while, maybe longer if they were careful with things.

Evan... She thought, trying to not cry. This was important that she kept her cool. She NEEDED to be strong for her family. Or hell will break out too soon. The capital must have their tributes. She wanted to run away screaming. Lightning would just focus on what needed done.

Finnick eventually joined her on the stage. Peacekeepers urged the proceedings to be brushed, so the party soon found themselves on the train. Annie and Mags served as mentors for these games. It upset her to not get to say goodbye to her family, but this was what the capital would decree...

She could only hope that there would be a next time. If she could trust the deal she made to get her family out of danger. If it failed... She would break.


End file.
